I Look Forward to it
by 67ApplePieLife
Summary: What if Jeremy was never compelled to move to Denver? Then Jeremy would have never have met Kol in Denver, but what if he met him in Mystic Falls at the Mikaelson ball?


**AN: So this is my first Kol/Jeremy story/oneshot…. Please enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters used in this story, if I did Kol and Jeremy would have dated in Denver and would have reunited in Mystic Falls and lived happily ever after.**

 **What if Damon never compelled Jeremy to go to Denver? What if Jeremy never met Kol? Until now at the Mikaelson family ball…**

* * *

"Dude, I thought Elena didn't want you to come to this thing?" Matt, having escaped from Rebekah, asked. Jeremy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Elena can't control my life, I'm in this whether she likes it or not." He took a sip of his drink. "Warn me if you see her so I can hide." Matt laughed. "Man, you-" "I'm going to go and get another drink." Jeremy interrupted, having spotted Elena close by, and quickly walked towards the food table.

Jeremy huffed angrily, wishing that Elena didn't try to baby him and shield him from everything. He loved his sister but she was just so overprotective. He's afraid that one of these days she might go overboard and do something crazy like have him move to a different state. Jeremy looked down and sighed sadly, he knew he wasn't suppose to but he wanted to enjoy the party, but it was nearly impossible considering he had to avoid Elena and the Salvatore's.

"Why the long face, darling?" An alluring British voice asked.

Jeremy looked up and was met with a handsome face, smiling kindly at him. He felt his face heat up, while the mans honey brown eyes stared right into his.

Kol looked into this teenage humans chocolate colored irises, he felt a warmth in his chest when the boy blushed. "Are you not enjoying yourself?" He asked, curious.

Jeremy snapped out of his staring. "Yes, wait no-, I mean, I-" He rambled but stopped when he heard the man laugh, it was mesmerizing. He sighed. "I am, It's just that I'm trying to avoid my overprotective mama bear sister." Jeremy blurted out, then blushed and looked down again when he heard a deep chuckle.

Kol couldn't help but stare at the cute and amusing human with interest. "Well hopefully as one of your host I can help you have a good time?" He spoke with clear amusement in his voice.

Jeremy paled and choked a little on his drink. "Host?" He asked weakly.

"Oh how impolite of me, I forgot to introduce myself." He held out his hand and smiled at him Charmingly. "I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson."

Jeremy froze, not only was he blushing over a man, but he was blushing over an original vampire. Kol cocked his head to the side playfully. "Don't I get the pleasure of knowing yours, sweetheart?"

The youngest Gilberts eyed him distrustfully. "You're an original." he stated bluntly.

Kol's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly smirked. "Ah so you have heard of my family then? Well don't worry I won't bite." He looked him up and down. "Much." Kol's smirk grew when Jeremy blushed under his gaze. "Now then why don't you introduce yourself, love?" He held out his hand again. Jeremy sighed, well from what he heard the Mikaelson family was just trying to settle here and be a family again, though his sister and her friends thought differently, though Jeremy took one look into Kol's eyes and only saw kindness and curiosity.

"I-I'm Jeremy Gilbert." He hesitantly took his hand, intending to shake it, but Kol instead brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Gilbert? My, my, Nik never told me that the doppelganger had a relative, and a cute one at that." Kol winked at Jeremy. Jeremy felt his heart beat faster, and by the looks of it Kol heard it as well, as he looked at Jeremy with unhidden lust and licked his lips. Jeremy coughed.

"I'm the doppelgangers," Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Brother."

"Ah so your sister..."

"Elena."

"Right, is who you are trying to avoid? May I ask why?"

Jeremy paused. 'Why not, I might as well vent to someone.'

"It's just she's so protective and so..." He struggled for the right words.

"Mama bear like?" Kol supplied, using Jeremy's own words from earlier, amused.

Jeremy laughed softly. "Um yeah." He looked up at him and their eyes met, they just stood their staring at one another, as if nothing else around them existed. Kol leaned forward, their faces inches apart, their eyes filled with desire.

"I-" "JEREMY GILBERT!"

Jeremy winced, and froze as his sister came towards him looking mad as hell. Kol smirked as Jeremy glared at him, Kol suddenly put an arm around Jeremy as Elena walked up to them, she glared at Kol and gave Jeremy a stern look.

"I thought I told you not to come, it's too dangerous!" Elena looked at Jeremy, desperately trying to make him understand that he is in the presence of a highly dangerous and unpredictable monster. Jeremy gave her an exasperated look.

"Elena, I know how dangerous it is but I'm tired of having to just sit back and watch as you and the others fight. I want to help and I know I can and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind." Jeremy ranted. Elena sighed and looked at her brother with understanding. "I know Jer, it's just after Vicki and Anna.." Elena looked down. "I just want to protect you." Jeremy was about to say something when he was interrupted by a cold laugh.

"My you humans are silly dramatic little things aren't you?" Kol chuckled. Elena stared at him in shock, having forgotten that he was there, the shock turned into anger as she saw the offending appendage on her little brother. Jeremy shot him a venomous glare and shrugged his arm off. Kol frowned, surprised that he found himself a little hurt and displeased with how the youngest Gilbert was looking at him.

Damon walked towards Elena, Carol Lockwood following him. "Elena are you-" Damon noticed Jeremy. "Baby Gilbert? I thought he wasn't suppose to be here?" Elena shot him a look. "Oh please, you knew he was here all along didn't you?" She accused. Damon gave her an innocent look. "I-"

"Mayor Lockwood." Kol interrupted. "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." He introduced himself, taking Carols hand and kissing the back of it, like he did with Jeremy. "I hope your lovely town embraces us, just as we plan to embrace it." Mayor Lockwood smiled at him. "I'm sure you and your family will soon love this town and the people in it." Kol smirked. "Oh I already am." He stated looking Jeremy up and down, causing Jeremy to blush and look away.

Damon stepped in and held out his hand. "Damon Salvatore." Damon narrowed his eyes. "Have we met?"

Kol ignored his hand and looked Damon in the eye. "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." Jeremy laughed and tried to cover it with a cough when Damon glared at him. Kol smiled and took Jeremy's hand, pulling him along as they walked away, ignoring the Petrova Doppelgangers protest.

Kol lead Jeremy outside into the garden and let out a deep chuckle and looked at Jeremy in sympathy. "Now I can see why you were trying to hide, mate. Your sister and her dogs," he said referring to the Salvatore's. "Seem like some people that I would get annoyed with easily." When Jeremy looked like he was about to protest, Kol took him to a bench and they sat down.

"So, darling, tell me a little bit about yourself." Jeremy blinked in surprise, he seemed genuinely interested.

"Well I enjoy drawing, and well, I've been told that my sketches are good." He blushed at the way Kol was looking at him. "I guess you'll have to draw me sometime?" Kol winked. "I'm a very handsome model." Jeremy laughed, but surprisingly agreed. Kol was surprised, he found himself actually enjoying this human boys company, he was genuinely fascinated, and wanted to know more about him.

Jeremy gulped and coughed nervously. "I also like video games, music, and I guess I like baseball." He finished. "Just as he was about to ask that the vampire tell him about himself Kol suddenly leaned in closely their noses almost touching.

"Video games? I'm not entirely familiar with them, though I do enjoy music, especially the new modern music, I enjoy that the most." Kol said looking at Jeremy's gorgeous lips with unhidden lust and desire. Jeremy bit his lip, looking at Kol with lust as well.

Kol looked into Jeremy's eyes questioningly, when Jeremy nodded Kol Immediately captured Jeremy's lips in a gently kiss that suddenly turned passionate, Kol wrapped his arms around Jeremy's middle, while Jeremy wrapped his arms around Kol's neck, grabbing his hair with his hands trying to pull him closer.

Hearing footsteps and laughter they pulled apart, Kol resting his forehead against Jeremy's. "Wow." Jeremy said breathlessly, Kol nodded with him. It was amazing, Kol had never cared about some fragile little human, until now. He still didn't quite understand his feelings for the boy, but at the moment he just wanted to enjoy his presence and not worry to much about his new found feelings.

Jeremy looked at him in wonder, he knew he had just kissed a dangerous predator, but he didn't seem to care. "Oh, Elena is so going to kill me." He mumbled. Kol laughed softly and stared into Jeremy's eyes.

"So, since I've woken up I've been fascinated with baseball, but haven't had the time to learn."

"I could teach you?" Jeremy offered tentatively. Kol smiled at him adoringly.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **So did you like it? Please leave a review!**

 **I just had to add in the Kol and Damon introduction scene, I love that part!**


End file.
